


Forever

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het, death!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam tells Cooper that she’ll always love him.





	Forever

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Forever  
Characters: Cooper and Sam  
Pairing: Cooper/Sam (Scoop)  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Death!fic, Het.  
Summary: Sam tells Cooper that she’ll always love him.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, characters or anything you recognize.  
Words: 191 words without title and ending.

*Forever*

As the paramedic announced that there was nothing more he could do for her husband, Sam looked down at Cooper’s bleeding body and squeezed his hand.

“I love you Coop, forever. You’re mine and no matter what happens, you’ll always be mine. Remember that when you’re up there in heaven with all those beautiful women.”

Cooper smiled one last time and squeezed Sam’s hand back with as much strength as he could muster before saying, “I’m definitely yours. I love you and I’ll be waiting for you when it’s your turn…”

After the words left Cooper’s lips, Sam felt his grip loosen and his hand become still and she knew that her world was crashing down around her.

The paramedic called the time of death. Sam stumbled a few feet away from the body of the man that used to be her husband as she fell to her knees and emptied her stomach in a nearby bush.

To lose the one man she trusted the most in the world was devastating. Sam wondered how she was supposed to go on when her only reason for living was now dead.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
